


Fluffy, Red Handcuffs.

by IrishIdiot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Domination, F/M, Handcuffs, Kink, Kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishIdiot/pseuds/IrishIdiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yours and Niall's sex life has gotten... Disappointing to say the least, but then those handcuffs make an appearance and, well, things get a little more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rubbish at thinking of titles and I'm also pretty crappy at updating quickly. This is the first One Direction fic I've written and in future chapters things will get more, um, heated? But yeah, I hope you like it :L

It’s the usual. You’re in bed after having a lazy dinner in front of the tv, watching whatever happens to be on. He’s never really home long enough to get into a proper series.

He’s kissing your neck, where he knows you like it. Then he’ll move down and kiss you pretty much all over. Which, of course, is lovely, and you’ll enjoy it, and you’ll thank him with a little bit of a handjob before he makes love to you. It’ll be slow and gentle and he’ll stroke your hair during it and tell you how beautiful you are. He’ll make sure you come before him, maybe rub your clit a bit if you need some encouragement. And you’re needing more and more of it these days.

It’s the longest he’s been home in a while, what with all the touring and movie promos, and this has become your nightly routine. It’s not anyone’s fault. He’s told you himself that he just likes to prolong your time together; treasure each moment as it were. He feels bad that you’re apart so often so he likes to “treat you like a princess”. Those were his exact words. And what could you say to that?

And there he goes, his lips starting to move down your body and it’s lovely as always and you run your fingers through his half blonde, half brown hair in appreciation and he smiles up at you softly,

“I love you, Y/N.” he whispers, lips grazing your inner thigh.

“I love you too, Niall.” And you really do mean it. He’s everything you’ve ever wanted and will ever want but, god, the sex is getting to be dreadful. Oh, that reminds you, it’s probably time to start this whole handjob business. Otherwise you’ll never get anywhere, and Niall has some kind of rehearsal in the morning so he needs his rest.

You shimmy your body down the mattress a little and wrap your hand around his cock, which is pretty much fully hard now. Bless Niall, it doesn’t take much to get him riled up, even when he’s getting it on pretty much a daily basis.

Up, down, up, down. You move your hand over his length with well-practiced movements. He surely can’t be enjoying this as much as his moans make him out to be.

“Fuck...” He says under his breath as you swipe your thumb over the swollen head. This catches your attention. It’s not like him to swear, at least not while you’re in bed. You wrap your hand a little tighter and he groans softly, “Babe...”

“Mmmm?”

“You’re so fucking good at that.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” You smirk at each other and suddenly it feels different to the other nights. He seems more desperate tonight. You could work with that. Slowly you push Niall off you until his back hits the bed and you scoot down the bed further. You look up at him as your move your mouth so it’s hovering just over his leaking cock.

Niall’s eyes are wide as you lower your mouth and suck the tip of him gently,

“Y/N, you don’t have to. Really.”

And any excitement you had for the evening ahead quickly vanishes. You sit up, letting his cock fall from your mouth and you nod.

“Oh, ok. Urm, what do you want to do then?”

He doesn’t seem to notice your disappointment, “Let me make love to you, Y/N.”

You nod and lay back down as he moves between your legs, kissing you softly and pushing into you, “You feel so good. You’re perfect.” You give him a gracious smile and close your eyes.

It used to be amazing, the sex, especially when you first moved in together. You’d christened every room at least twice, and then for the first few months he would just take you whenever and wherever he felt like. Bent over the kitchen counter, on the sofa watching tv, and there’d even been the odd occasion where you had climbed over to the driver’s seat of your car and ridden him, both too eager to wait until you got into the house.

Without these memories to rely on, you doubt you’d even get close to cumming nowadays.

Niall kisses your collar bone, bringing you back to the present. His breathing is getting heavy and you can tell he’s getting close.

“Y/N I’m close.”

“I know.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah.” You lie. His movements speed up, only the tiniest amount, though. You find yourself start to moan, wait, what? Are you really doing this? Are you faking an orgasm? With Niall? It’s not like you’re a stranger to this, you had to do this regularly with your ex-boyfriend, but with Niall, never. Sure, sometimes it takes a while, but between the two of you, you always get there.

Yet here you are, your moans getting more frequent and high pitched. Too late to turn back now. You gasp a little and fall silent, tensing up your muscles, clinging to him. For a moment you think he’s noticed because he stops moving, but then he lets out a long groan, lets his forehead fall against your shoulder. You pretend to catch your breath then after a few minutes gently wiggle out from underneath.

“Gotta go clean myself up, Niall.”

“Mmmhmm.” He mumbles, still riding out what’s left of his high, a sleepy smile on his face, only have of which is visible due to it being pressed into the mattress. You can’t help but smile back. He really is adorable.

You shut the bathroom door behind you, and after doing what you need to do, you look at yourself in the mirror and sigh. Did you really just do that? And get away with it? Maybe Niall doesn’t know you as well as you thought he did…

You’re hair’s a mess so you search around for your brush. Always losing things in this house that’s too big, especially when Niall’s away and it’s just you. You don’t tell him this, but you spend a lot of time at your parent’s house when he’s on tour.

You’re digging around in one of the cupboards when an envelope falls out onto the floor, it’s one of those with bubble wrap on the inside and it’s folded in half. There’s a wink face scribbled on the front and opening it slowly you take a peek inside.

A pair of handcuffs. Red, fluffy, handcuffs. You stumble back a bit in surprise, closing the lid on the toilet and sitting down, wincing slightly at the cold ceramic.

Well this is obviously a gag gift from one of the boys. Something Harry found in a sex shop and bought for a laugh.

Suddenly all you can think of is how hot it would be to have Niall handcuffed to the bed as you rode him, leaving scratch marks on his chest, making him call out your name, beg-

“Babe?” There’s a knock on the bathroom door interrupting your thoughts , “Y/N? Everything ok in there?” you’re all hot and flustered now, fumbling to put the packet away but it’s too late. Niall cracks the door open and looks round at you as you’re shoving the handcuffs messily and noisily back into the envelope.

“Oh, ur, hey.” His eyes flick down to your hands and he bites his lip nervously, “You found them…” He walks over to you slowly and sits next to you on the toilet seat, “I knew I should have found a better hiding place.”

“Yeah… I was looking for my hairbrush and it fell onto the floor and you know how curious I get I just had to look I’m sorry…” You blurt out, cheeks turning red.

“I’m not mad, Y/N. I was going to show them to you eventually, I just felt kind of awkward about it.”

“Awkward? Why?”

“Well the boys gave me them as a joke because they thought I would never have the guts to use them, and well, I don’t have the guts. They’re right. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

He shifts awkwardly next to you, the toilet lid not really big enough for both of you. You take a deep breath and stand up so you’re directly in front of him and slowly slide your free hand, the hand that isn’t holding the envelope, into his and pull him up, “Niall, I think that in this particular instance, I have guts enough for the both of us.” He starts to say something in protest but you quickly put a finger to his lips and walk back to the bedroom, Niall in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yours and Niall's sex life has gotten... Disappointing to say the least, but then those handcuffs make an appearance and, well, things get a little more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised you a more heated chapter and that's what you've got. Sorry it took so long, I really am rubbish at updating things quickly. I actually completely re-wrote this chapter and if I'm honest I wrote 80% of it in the past like 5 hours. So I hope you enjoy it, and that there aren't too many mistakes. Please read the notes at the end too :)
> 
> Also, shameless plug for my 1D tumblr, but it's mainly Niall and I might start writing some of those daydream/imagine thingys;  
> http://thisoneirishidiot.tumblr.com/

“So, urm, how do we, you know, do this?” Niall stumbled over his words, unusual for him.

You sighed quietly and fiddled with the cuffs, “Niall, I know you don’t like it when I bring up my past relationships, so I’ll spare you the details, but I’ve had experiences like this before.”

Niall’s eyes widened slightly and he swallowed nervously, “O-ok. So you’ll walk me through it?” You’d never seen him this out of his comfort zone. You kind of liked it.

“Of course.” You smiled and leant forward to kiss him strongly. He moaned gently and pressed himself against you.

You were both still naked and after no more than a minute you could feel his cock start to twitch against your leg. After a little while you moved your lips down his jaw and latched onto his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin with your teeth. It was times like these that your height worked as an advantage. You had always been just a bit taller than him and you hated it. Niall, of course, couldn’t care less. He actually really liked it, loved your long legs and kept asking if he could sign you up for modeling agencies, claiming that he knew someone in the business.

By now the hickey you were giving him had turned a lovely deep red.

“Fuck, Y/N.”

You smirked and pulled back to look at him, “Is there anything you’ve ever wanted to try, babe? Any fantasies you’ve never told me about? Because now’s the time to spill.”

Niall shook his head slowly, but his quick glance to the handcuffs you were still holding gave you his real answer.

“Don’t try and lie, Niall. If you really didn’t want to try them out you would have thrown them away. So just tell me, love.” You kissed his cheek softly but he still didn’t say a word, “Nialllll come on.” You whined, sitting down on the bed and looking up at him with your big brown eyes.

He sighed and gave in, sitting next to you and taking the handcuffs from you, “Fine. But if you don’t want to do it then just say and I really will throw these things out.” He fiddled with them for another minute, “I want to handcuff you to the bed.”

You nodded and looked at him expectantly, willing him to go on, “And then?”

“Oh um,” He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, “I don’t really know after that point, I was just going to like, make it up as I go along.” He blushed a little and you giggled.

“Ok babe.” You gave him a quick kiss then laid on your back in the middle of your bed, stretching your arms out towards the headboard, “Like this?” Niall nodded and leant forward to cuff you but you suddenly sat up and put a hand against his bare chest to stop him,

 “Wait, you have the key right?”

Niall laughed and picked the small key up from his bedside table, “Of course, have a little faith, love.” He placed it back down then ran his eyes over your naked body, you could practically see the drool.

“Niall, babe, close your mouth, my ego is plenty big enough already.” You giggled and he pressed his lips together.

“Sorry, I just never thought you’d agree to this. It’s really fucking hot.”

“Jeez Niall I’m not even handcuffed yet.”

He shrugged and placed his large hands on your hips, “Don’t care, my imagination is going crazy already.”

“Oh yeah?” You practically purred into his ear, “What are you imagining?” Your heart was racing as he roughly pulled you closer to him, maneuvering you so he was still on his knees but your legs were outstretched and resting over his thighs, chest flush against his with his dick caught between.

“You’re gonna be so exposed, babe, so open to me, letting me do whatever I want to you, you’re completely mine.” He whispered in your ear and fuck if this wasn’t the most horny you’d been in months. You tightened your grip on his shoulders and pressed kisses all over his chest and neck and you just wanted him so badly,

“Want you. Need you now.” You mumbled against his skin and slowly moved down, retracting your legs so you were crouched in front of him, lips getting ever closer to his cock. The second they made contact Niall let out a groan and roughly pushed you down on the bed, knees either side of your chest and he hastily cuffed you to the headboard, so quickly you weren’t even sure he had done it until you tried to move your hand to start stroking his member.

You looked up at him, towering over you. His forearm was leaning against the bedroom wall, his hand clenched into a tight fist which was making his veins beautifully prominent. He was leaning the top of his head against it, allowing him to stare down at you with hooded eyes that were darker than you might have ever seen them. His other hand was wrapped tight around the base of his cock, and precum was dripping down onto your chest.

You licked your lips and lifted your head, straining to get the tip of his cock in your mouth. Niall chuckled at how desperate you looked but you didn’t give a shit; all you cared about was tasting him, swallowing him, sucking him.

Niall moved his fist up and down his length with slow, practiced movements. He knew that it drove you crazy to watch him get himself off, “You want it, huh? Want to suck my dick?” You nodded and strained against the handcuffs, thankful for the padding that was protecting your wrists from the cold metal. “Beg for it.”

“Shit, Niall, I want to suck your cock so badly, I need to taste you and feel you fucking my mouth, you do it so good, been so long, want you to use me.”

Niall didn’t need telling twice. He guided his cock into your waiting mouth and let out a long hiss. You had always been good with your mouth, and you’d never forget the look he’d had on his face the first time you’d deep throated him, effortlessly.

You relaxed your throat and it only took a few seconds for him to push in all the way so your nose was pressed against the soft skin of his waist. He moved his hand to the back of your head then, helping you to hold it up and he moved his hips back. You hollowed your cheeks and sucked hard, making a wet pop when he left your mouth completely.

“Such a good girl for me, taking it so deep.” He thrust his hips forward again and started to fuck your mouth, almost brutally, but he knew you could handle it. It may have been a while, but it was nothing that the pair of you hadn’t done before.

Even though Niall had already come once, it only took a few minutes of sliding in and out of your throat for him to feel close to another orgasm. So, with a loud groan, he pulled out of your mouth and wiped your bottom lip with the rough pad of his thumb, cleaning away the mix of saliva and precum leaking from the corner of your slack mouth.

Your jaw was aching and your throat was sore and your wrists were stiff and you loved it.

“Mmm fuck that was so good babe, you felt so good. You enjoy that, hmm? Letting me use you?” Niall moved down so he was kneeling between your legs, “Gonna have to change the sheets after tonight babe, you’ve made a fucking puddle, you’re so wet.” You were too wound up to be embarrassed. The only thing you were worried about was how quickly Niall would give any sort of relief.

“Fuck, Niall, please, just touch me, I want you to touch me so bad.”

“Mmm, you learn fast, didn’t even need to tell you to beg then.” Niall smirked up at before leaning down and kissing your inner thigh softly. You groaned in frustration as he left a trail of wet, sloppy kisses up your thigh before finally reaching your slit. He flattened his tongue against the base of your opening then firmly licked all the way up to your clit, flicking his tongue against it, causing you to squeal and struggle against your restraints. Normally, you would have your fingers tangled tightly in his hair at this point.

“Taste so sweet.” He murmured before returning his mouth to your clit and sucking softly on it, driving you wild. You felt his fingertips brush against your hole then, spreading your folds and then lightly stroking your before pushing a finger deep into you.

“Oh god, Niall…” You cried out, his finger probing into you, then twisting it upwards to your g-spot, swiping over it repeatedly. This, combined with his tongue relentlessly licking your clit, quickly made your toes start to curl. Your walls tightened around Niall’s finger and he took this as an indication to add another.

The force of your orgasm shocked you and even though your mouth was wide open, no noise came out. With your eyes squeezed shut and handcuffs pulled taut against the headboard, it was the hardest you had come in months.

Niall, pleased with his work, retracted his fingers and pulled his mouth back with one parting lick to your extremely sensitive clit, making your shudder. He came to kneel by your head and pressed two slick fingers against your lips,

“Come on babe, have a taste.” You obediently took his fingers into your mouth and sucked them clean, savouring the taste yourself.

“Good girl, such a good girl.” He praised you, stroking your fringe that was damp with sweat out of your eyes, “Now, if I can do that with just a couple of fingers, think of what it’s going to be like with my dick inside you.”

Hastily, he grabbed the key from the table and unlocked the handcuffs. You looked up at him, confused, until he slid an arm under your back and flipped you onto your front, only to re-cuff you to the headboard.

“Arse up, babe.” He gripped your hips and roughly pulled your waist up, so your arse was presented in front of him. Niall knelt up and rubbed the head of his cock against your dripping wet hole. You pressed yourself back, trying to get him inside of you, but all it earned you was a swift slap on the rear. You arched your back and gasped from the sting, in no doubt that there would be a large, Niall’s hand shaped mark left there.

“Do that again and you won’t be able to sit down for days.” And with that, he plunged into you, wasting no time as he thrust into you erratically, too hurried to find any sort of rhythm. You weren’t sure he had ever fucked you so thoroughly, not even when you had first gotten together. But still, you wanted more, you wanted to feel him everywhere, to feel him for days afterwards.

“Fuck me harder Niall, please.” You whined, mouth pressed into a pillow.

“What? Say it louder.” He panted, holding your hips so tight it was guaranteed to leave bruises.

“Harder Niall, I need you harder.” You lifted your head and called out to louder.

“Louder, dammit, fucking scream it!” He shouted, dropping another slap to your arse.

“Fuck me harder!” You shouted back at him, and somehow he did. He pounded into you, but somehow still had the composure to reach underneath you and rub his thumb over your clit.

“Come for me, can’t hold out much longer.”

You completely focused on his cock fucking you and how your clit was almost burning from his touch, and a few seconds later you screamed into the pillow as your second orgasm plowed through your every cell. You barely registered his low, almost guttural moan as he shot his load into you, and it was only him collapsing onto your back and his hot breath tickling the back of neck that brought you back to him.

Your knees gave out from under you and the bed shook as both of your bodies fell flat onto the sheets. It was a good five minutes before either of could speak.

“Best, gift, ever.” Niall chuckled, still out of breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so hope you liked it :P 
> 
> I'm torn about what to do with the rest of this fic. I mean, I don't think there's going to be much of a story arc, it's just going to be smut (hope you don't mind). But I'd love some feedback about where'd you like this to go. Do you want more dominant!Niall or to switch it up? Because if the girl character became dominant then I might write it from Niall's pov. I'm really not sure, so any feedback would be much appreciated :)


End file.
